Smarter Then You Think
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Luffy does some rather unexpected things after the Thousand Sunny gets hit with a rain storm.


A/N. This kind of came about after watching a particular scene from One Piece, not sure if it was in the manga, but it was apparently raining outside, Luffy was bored, there was nothing to do, and Robin gave him a book to read. Luffy actually showed interest in it, and everybody present panicked. Now it got me wondering what might have happened if Luffy actually read the book, most likely, the world would not end, but that's what his crew was acting like. This is a Fem!Luffy fanfic, enjoy!

Summary: What would happen if Luffy actually sat down and read a book out of boredom? It's definitely not what one would think. Turns out she's actually a LOT smarter than she acts. Especially when she solves a problem nobody expected her to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Smarter than you think…<strong>

The deck of the Thousand Sunny was vacant of any life as the rain beat down on the polished wooden floors, ceasing all outdoor activities for however long it would last. In the galley, the Straw Hat Pirates were going about doing what they could do with the current weather, and were more or less calm. That is except for their lovable female captain, a young girl by the name of Monkey D. Luffy, who couldn't help but groan as a new level of boredom she hadn't experienced yet set in.

She sighed at the all too familiar scenario of what was occurring, having gone through this once before as she asked Usopp if there was anything he had she could play with. Nami immediately squashed any of those ideas, leaving her to groan again as the boredom increased. Nami suggested that maybe she should take a nap for once, and be quiet, but Luffy refused, she was not like Zoro, who took a nap whenever the chance arose. She had too much energy anyways, and her narcolepsy, though rare in showing, didn't help any.

Suddenly something caught Luffy's attention as Robin, their archeologist, turned the page of a certain book she had been reading. She had finished her old one long ago, and was now patiently and leisurely working her way through another one when she noticed Luffy eyeing her.

"Ne…Robin, what is that you're reading?" Yep, it was starting to become very similar to a bad case of déjà vu again.

"Well Captain-chan, it's an adventure book about the journeys of a young girl through a strange land, it sounds familiar, but I can't quite place where. Would you like to read it?" Luffy eyed the book as she carefully picked it up, leafing through the pages gingerly as she skimmed, catching several words before falling into a very characteristic saying of hers,

"Oh! Adventure!" She called in excitement as she finally settled down properly, completely ignorant of the others, besides Robin, expressions. They were silent and shocked, fear clearly etched as they seemed to believe the world was about to end in five seconds. Nothing happened though. Luffy kept reading silently, sometimes murmuring under her breathe when she got to certain scenes or when something caught her interest.

Eventually, with everybody on their toes and as high strung as they possibly could be, time passed quite effectively by.

And even after the rain had subsided and the deck was safe to play on again, Luffy continued to read the book Robin had kindly loaned to her. She even wound up staying up late a couple of times because she got so in wrapped in what was going on.

"Luffy, can't you put the book down and play with us just a bit, the storm's over and it's safe to run around the deck now." Usopp begged a few weeks later to his captain, who still had her nose buried in the book.

It was silent for a while, Luffy completely lost in what she was reading, when a loud noise and yell of frustration finally caught Luffy's attention. She and the others went below deck to see what the problem was, only to discover Franky, fuming as he swore up a storm, glaring death at a rather large chalkboard.

"What's the matter Mechanic-san?" Robin asked as she admired the rather difficult math problem on the board.

"I can't seem to figure out this propulsion formula. It's driving BONKERS! Soooo~unsuppa!" Franky called, his face border lining beet red. As Robin and Usopp were about to offer their own assistance, Luffy suddenly walked passed them, book neatly tucked under her arm, and picked up a broken piece of chalk.

The sounds of chalk hitting board echoed for a bit, before Luffy placed the powdering substance in the holder and stepped back.

"Wait…the answer is 42 over 6?" Franky said in disbelief. Luffy merely nodded her confirmation as she turned to fully face the shipwright.

"Now would you please be quiet. Some people are actually trying to get things done, and you yelling is not helping any." Luffy then left the room, leaving an extremely shocked crew behind, even Robin, though it didn't show on her face much.

"Please tell me I was hearing things…" Nami said suddenly, breaking the silence, "But did Luffy just tell _us _to be quiet?"

"Well technically speaking it was Mechanic-san she was talking to, but yes she did, and she also solved a rather difficult math problem, correctly no less."

"I'm amazed…"

"Yeah…" the rest echoed in agreement, slowly going back to their previous activities prior to.

Another week later, and Luffy had finally finished the book. To everybody's shock, she had returned back to being what everybody assumed an idiot. Of course, they all learned from then on, not to underestimate their dear captain. She was oh so full of surprises.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed that! Just a little one shot I came up with on the fly. I know I said I'd update Growing Up with Whitebeard today, but I just can't find the motivation at the moment, plus I'm still planning out who else's pride I'm gonna kill. I'll try and update tomorrow. See ya, and please review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES!


End file.
